


Dragons

by Rose_1444



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you want to know who is Lily father? Me too Rumple and Bell show it to us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons

"Why are we here .....?" She whisper, as together they go out into the main room large castle. This castle is the largest in the whole empire, belong to King Leopold. She has been there like a child. Today she walk alongside with the man, who she can not imagine a couple years back. She maybe afraid of him. Today she can not feel fear. She know that he, despite the darkness in his heart, he can be good. 

 

"Because they're all here, dearie," he replie in a whisper. No one would have known that among the many prominent people of this dark one realm walks with his companion. 

They have masks covering only her eyes is bright blue and like a beautiful dress, which he give her. 

He wear a mask that cover the entire face and is blue as hers.  
"And also because I know that loneliness dark castle is sometimes greater than two can tolerate and then I need something do. If I do alone I have been suspicious, "

He laugh, and only because of that it was still holding his hand, he do not his usual gesture. He slid his gaze to their join hands, until now do not realize it. She took his hand, when he took them both here.  
The hall was full of dancing people. The music play, tables groaning under the strain of food. She look after these people.  
"Could you just say that you want to accompany"  
"I could do magic escort"  
"You could not, as you say the magic have price."  
He comments on it, but behind the mask, it seemed that looks amus. He look around the room. He is looking for someone. She look around, too, was curious if anyone here knows. Someone from your past that seem so far away.  
"You will dance a beautiful lady?" The voice that came after them belong to a young man with short blond hair in a green mask that look almost as if he had done the woods.  
She turn.  
"I'm sorry, I forget how to dance," she laugh, turned to him and let Rumpl. She do not know what got into her. But she is sure that with this young man does not want to dance.   
"Besides, I'm sure that girl over there is looking after you," he turn to him and Rumple, pointing to the girl on the other side of the hall  
"Snow White risking everything to find me," the young man mutter to himself and disappear among the people.  
"You can go dancing," He grimace and their eyes met.  
"I want to dance with only one person here," she sai quietly.  
"Maybe you'll be lucky today," He laugh and disappeare into the crowd as that young man. From a passing waiter he took someone's wine.  
"You dance?"  
Dance seems unavoidable, he drank and turned to the man who stood behind her. He wear a free billowing shirt and black pants, as if she belong. Mask, however, was decorat with colorful ornaments. The eyes behind the mask she know! Robin Hood.  
"Sure," She smile and took his hand. Together they go to the other dancing couples.  
"You're here for the same reason as in a dark castle?"  
She doesnt forgives a note when they start dancing.  
"Bell? I thought you made an agreement and everything."  
"Of course it's all true." She smile brightly when she can say what she want.  
"We are here together,"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
A man with red eyes and red hair just sipping a glass of wine. He wear a dark green cloak that when a man came closer it looks like it is made of dragon skin.  
Rumpl want talk with him. He stand next to him and take a glass of wine as well.  
"Good evening," he speae first.  
"Good, you are enjoy?"   
The man repli in a deep voice ..   
"Quite well, yes, and you?"  
"Also," but not exactly enthusiastic. "Your evening could be even better if you talk to one woman that I suggest that she likes you more than me," he laugh.

The man pause. His curiosity got the better of course. "What kind of woman do you think?"

"Watch me and you'll see"  
Rumpl laugh and drain his glass of wine to take back lost among the people.   
Soon he find them. 

They are both in a niche apart from the others. Only one of the women have a mask and one with blond hair wrappe in a black dress, except the red mask. Mask look like a dragon fire. Her lips smile slightly toward the other woman. She wear a dark green dress and long black hair in a braid bun.  
"May I ask you to dance, lady." He bow with a flourish, as he has a habit towards Malificent.  
That he looked icy gaze, and then accept his hand. Together they go to other couples. Again she bow to her and started dancing. While they dance in silence.  
"Tell me your name?" Malificent looked into his eyes.  
"Do you not know him?" He laugh and made a turn as other couples. "Try to guess dearie."  
"What do you want Rampl?" She grimace.  
"I have a deal, for you"   
"I relieve you, sir?" There was right behind them deep voice. However, he is looking at Rumpl, but directly into the eyes of Maleficent. Their eyes met.  
"Of course." Rumple left them.  
Soon remain an unknown man and Maleficent, who studie him with special interest. Her gaze cath his eye and his green cloak. They start to dance.  
"The nice coat you got from someone?"  
"No, I made it." He smile and their eyes met.  
"You kill a dragon?" Her tone seem dangerous.  
But he just laugh. "I never hurt dragons"   
"Where are you from?" She ask, as together they made another turn much easier than before with washboard.  
"From Camelot lady," he smile.  
"So you're a knight?" She just hit.  
"I'm not, I'm home in the woods around Camelot," he laugh mysteriously. "And you where you come from you?" The first song end very soon. But they start dancing to the next.  
"My home is in Enchanted forest."  
"There is apparently some corners very dangerous," He grinne. Soon stopp talking. Just danced. The song again very soon end.  
"That is, you have to be able to defend yourself," she laughed.  
"I can," he sai.  
"Really?" She tease.  
"If you do not believe me, come with me out and you'll see what I mean." He suggest they started dancing again.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Bell stood at the edge of all that gatherings like when I came in. After dancing with Robin Hod sought among all people find Rumple. But she know that if he does not want to she can not find him.   
When someone put a hand on her shoulder with a start turning. Frighten, the man who stand behind her, look into his eyes, he soon learned who it is. She smile.  
"I thought you are lost,"  
"I am not get lost, I greet one old friend," he stand facing each other and their eyes met. He smile.   
"Dancing dear?" At that moment she is more than happy to have the face mask. 

"Yes," She take his arm and walk among the people. They stop and their eyes met again. Do something brave and courage to come. She smile and step closer to him. A lot closer to almost close proximity.  
Soon they start dancing. She know the melody of the song play in the background never remember for a long time.  
"Do not focus on the steps,"he said, and she look up.  
"I always dancing pretty badly,"  
"Then try to belive me me," Soon forgot speak only danced.  
The first song was over, but they did not withdraw from each other, as if afraid that the moment otherwise disappear. Another song began when it happen. He stop on the spot, and suddenly it Bell support his weight.  
"Rumple?"  
He do not answer, his body is limp. It scare her. Very much.  
She dropp him to his knees. She tried to keep him, but can not.  
"Rumple!" Ambient couples looked at them, but she do not care.  
Fortunately, soon he open his eyes.  
"I think we should go for fresh air, Bell ...."  
She is slowly and cautiously released him. Together they stand up.  
"What happen to you?" She ask when the people again began to dance.  
"I hope you do not think that you get rid of monsters. Because it will not happen. "  
"You are not a monster," She roll her eyes, and together they go out onto the balcony where the can breathe fresh air.   
Beneath the balcony they see the two people who go around the fountain. Rumpl recogniz in them Maleficent and Gabriel. He smile to himself.   
"The dance I like," she sai softly- She look at him and just smile.  
Maleficent and Gabriel disappear, branches creak and see the shadow, which no doubt was the dragon, it spott such a shadow over again.  
"What it is?"  
"Because of this we are here,"


End file.
